Lilly
"Lilly" was the 5th episode from The Wiggles (Series 1). Plot Song 1 - Havenu Shalom Alechem ''murray cook. Murray if come over to my husoe and bthiday party and big suerpsie party nhgt be time is be ;4pm and ;5pm and nice gifes jesut for you and suepcal day you are bthiday and are life and if come over to my husoe for bthiday party and big suerpsie party toght come hare be ;400 and i am very Oily and i am miss you and Oily and Murray coock suepcal good ferind and if come over to bthiday party big suerpsie party for about Murray cook, love ferind julie halfen Kindergarden Text Types NA Wiggle House i love you Murray love fiernd julie halfen Lilly Lavender is a famous movie star in Wiggle world who is the worlds beautiful movie star. Lilly Lavender is coming over to Wigglehouse to see the Wiggles. Murray loves Lilly because she was beautiful to him and he likes the sound of her name and even Murray was cleaning a frame of her. Also Anthony is trying to trick Lilly with a rubber duck that he put under the blue bean bag and Greg lift it up and he saw it. He said what's this Anthony? And Anthony said how did that get there? He said that he was going to fix it up and he put it under the yellow one for a trick. The doorbell rang and door said who goes there? Lilly's assistant told him that this is Lilly Lavender, Queen of the silver screen, superstar of celluloid, the diva of drama, The... Then Door said yes, yes, yes, yes and I'm Captain Feathersword. But he wasn't, Lilly told Door that she has an invitation to visit the Wiggles and let her in without taking the test so she and her assistent went in. The Wiggles we're acting stage since she came in and when she sit down on the yellow bean bag she fell by triping over and her assistent triped too and Greg helped Lilly up and Lilly's assistent found the rubber duck and hes trick didn't work. Lilly told them that she saw a Wiggles concert last week and her niece Jasmine (She forgotten her name) she said that she loves there songs especially "Wake Up Anthony" but its surposed to be Jeff. Anthony got surpried and Lilly's assistent whispers by saying Wake Up Jeff. Then Lilly asks them to show off their talents and whoever does the best gets to be a star in her next movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married". These are there talents - Anthony loves to eat. Jeff is good at sleeping. Greg is good at magic by turning the flower pot into a white dove, but it was another of the very rare dancing green mexican iguana and Murray is good at guitar. She has dicided and when she about to announce the leading man, Captain Feathersword came in with hes unicycle and doing it funny that Lilly chose him because he is funny and he was so talented. So Captain Feathersword is leading man. '''Wiggly Trivia' *NA *NA *NA Song 2 - Joannie Works With One Hammer ''Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Henry and hes friends do a hat parade with different and colourful hats. Captain Feathswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword goes on a picnic at pirate park and Wags keeps tricking him that its a miserable day for a picnic. ''Song 3 - Whenever I Hear This Music (Credits with Wags stealing the pink sheet) Category:Series 1 Episodes